Abraham Whistler
Abraham Whistler is a vampire hunter and a mentor to Blade. History Early life Not much is known about Whistler's early life except that in his youth he was trained to hunt vampires. As an adult Whistler found Blade living on the streets and took him in and raised him. Whistler also passed on his knowledge of vampire hunting to the young Blade and helped him to focus his anger on taking out vampires. Sometime later Whistler got a limp and began to walk with a cane. Whether his injury was due to a vampire attack or something else is unknown. Later life Morbius When Blade began to hunt Michael Morbius, Spider-Man intervened and stopped Blade from killing him. Spider-Man then secretly placed a Spider-Tracer on Blade's motorcycle and followed him back to his base. When Blade saw Spider-Man, Blade attacked him. However, Whistler stops Blade and told Spider-Man about Blade's past and about vampires. Whistler then supplied Blade with weapons so that he and Spider-Man could hunt down Morbius. When Terri Lee learned that vampires were real Whistler told her the history of vampires and Blade. In movies In the first Blade movie it is revealed that Whistler lived in peace with his wife and daughter. A stranger broke into Whistler's house and broke both his legs. With Whistler unable to move he watched as the vampire forced him to chose who died first his wife, or his daughter. After his family was killed Whistler began to hunt and kill vampires. In television In the episode, Sacrifice from Blade: The Series it is revealed that Blade's father called Whistler at the urging of a helpful policeman, and Whistler tested Blade and learned that he was not a regular vampire. Whistler then asked Blade's father to give him Blade to use as a weapon against vampires. However, Blade ran off before a decision could be made. Blade then joined a street gang called the "Bad Bloods" and turned several members of the gang into vampires. Whistler found Blade and killed several members of the gang. Whistler caught Blade but Blade broke Whistler's leg while attempting to flee. Whistler then took Blade under his wing and began to train him to hunt vampires. Appearances *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire Trivia *After John Semper Jr. was finished writing the script for the episode Blade, the Vampire Hunter, Avi Arad read it and then gave the script to screenwriter, director, and producer, David S. Goyer. After reading the script for Blade, the Vampire Hunter, Goyer wrote a script for a movie adaptation of Blade. The Blade movie was released two years later in 1998 and it starred Wesley Snipes as Blade. The character Abraham Whistler was created by David S. Goyer for the 1998 Blade movie while the script was in the early stages of development. When John Semper Jr. learned of Whistler he rewrote the script for Blade, the Vampire Hunter to include the character. *He was only called Whistler in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. He was never called Abraham Whistler. *Despite Whistler's prominence in the Blade movies he has not been adapted into the comics. *Whistler might have been based on a character in the comics called Jamal Afari. Jamal Afari was a vampire hunter that trained Blade. Category:A-Z Category:Supporting characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Vampire hunters Category:Original characters